


CROB Not!Fics

by Honestly_Idk



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestly_Idk/pseuds/Honestly_Idk
Summary: Contains headcanons, AUs and other stuff about cookie run. It's mostly a mix of those three though. Every chapter is in bullet point form (thus the Not!Fic title)Previously titled CROB drabbles





	1. Roguefort & Walnut

Stuff to know :

-Roguefort is still a thief in this drabble, they rob other cookies under an alias (Phantom Bleu) though, complete with the costume. 

-Roguefort has stolen from Yogurt Cream before.

-Walnut is only nearly a year old at the start of this drabble

\---------------------------------

-Roguefort had just stolen a jewel from a local musem in the town they were in at the time, investigation was already being held, so they stayed in town to avoid suspicion.

  
-Baby Walnut was left on the doorstep of Roguefort's temporary base in that town

  
-At first, Roguefort only planned to take care of Walnut for some time before leaving her in a local orphanage. (_They tried to leave her in an orphanage a few times when she was asleep but Walnut was somehow aware everytime Roguefort tried and wouldn't stop crying if they're still close to the orphanage_.)

  
-Unfortunately, while the investigation was still ongoing, all residents were required to stay in the town. So, Roguefort stayed for a few weeks, getting a bit attached to Walnut in those few weeks

  
-When the investigation was over and they deemed it safe to leave, Roguefort couldn't find it in themselves to just leave Walnut. (_They felt bad when Walnut cried again_.). So they decided to bring Walnut with them and raise her until she can at least fend for herself, then leave her. (_Criminals can't be good for raising children... right?_..)

  
-After a few weeks of travelling with Walnut, Roguefort decided that travelling with a baby wasn't going to work, so they settled down in another one of their safe houses in a nearby town

  
-They stayed there and raised Walnut for a few years. In these few years, Roguefort stopped doing their 'job' to care for Walnut more because they couldn't just leave a baby in a house alone while they were out on the 'job'. Roguefort's thief alias, Phantom Bleu was put under investigation for their sudden (_suspicious_) inactivity

  
-Roguefort raised Walnut under the alias of 'Blue Cheese Cookie'. 

  
-After Walnut reached the age of three, Roguefort deemed it okay to leave her since Walnut is old enough to somewhat fend for herself. Walnut, with the innocence of a three year old, noticed Roguefort packing things up and assumed that they were going on a roadtrip ('_since packing things are what people do when they're going on a roadtrip! ~Walnut)_ and Roguefort haven't told her yet. She decided to be a good cookie and help pack even before Roguefort told her to. So she joined Roguefort in packing things up. Roguefort noticed and asked her why she's packing her things. Walnut answered innocently, "Aren't we going on a roadtrip?". Roguefort didn't have the heart to tell her what they're actually packing for and decided to just bring her with them to keep up the whole 'roadtrip' thing. 

  
-They travelled to a few different places and stayed in some for a few days before leaving. Along the way, Walnut discovered a passion for solving mysteries after a trip to a police office (_long story._). Walnut also got Roguefort to buy (_yes they actually bought it instead of stealing it_) a magnifying glass for her since she decided she wanted to be a detective and thus needed a magnifying glass to look like one. Roguefort was going to steal it for her, (_old habits die hard_) but Walnut knew of her parent figure's obsession with stealing things (_long story short, Walnut caught them trying to steal things several times at shops they were at_) and prevented it from happening_._ (_And forced Roguefort to actually buy it)_).

  
-One day, they went to Yogurca after some begging on Walnut's part. Roguefort preferred to avoid Yogurca because going there means dealing with Yogurt Cream Cookie and they do not want to deal with him again. (_again, long story, involves the police, mind tricks and disguises that led to Yogurt knowing Roguefort's identity outside of their Phantom Bleu persona_)

  
-At Yogurca, Walnut entered a shop owned by Yogurt Cream unknowingly. Being the unofficial guardian/parent of Walnut, Roguefort begrudgingly followed her in.

  
-And of course, Yogurt Cream just happened to be in the shop along with Lilac. Right when they saw Yogurt, Roguefort immediately tried to get Walnut to leave. Walnut, ever so curious, asked them why, rather loudly too. The question caught Yogurt's attention and he looked at them curiously. Roguefort tried to convince Walnut to leave by saying that they saw an ice cream cart in the town center.


	2. Roguefort & Walnut, p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of chapter 1

Stuff to know : 

-This does not follow the in game story 

\-----------------------

-Walnut, being the child that she is, immediately agreed.

  
-But as they were about to leave, Yogurt blocked their way, all while laying lazily on his floating carpet. Walnut looked on confused. Yogurt remarked that he recognized Roguefort's voice and would like to know who they are. Roguefort told him that they'd tell him if he would let Walnut go on ahead to buy ice cream for some privacy. Yogurt complied and also sent Lilac to watch Walnut because even he knows that a 3 year old shouldn't run around town alone.

  
-Once both Lilac and Walnut were out, Yogurt grabbed Roguefort by their shirt and dragged them into a backroom in the shop. Roguefort barely resisted to avoid more suspicion from other cookies in the shop.

  
-Yogurt revealed that he already knew who Roguefort was and insulted their admittedly shitty disguise. (_Yogurt knows what they look like outside their Phantom Bleu getup and Roguefort wasn't being subtle with their disguise_). He also pieced together the fact that Phantom Bleu's sudden mysterious inactivity was because of Roguefort raising Walnut.

  
-Yogurt didn't think that a criminal like Roguefort was fit to raise a child (_and even though Roguefort is a friend, they're still an annoying one (to Yogurt) AND a criminal)_, so he called his guards to temporarily detain Roguefort while Yogurt called the authorities to inform them that he had found Phantom Bleu.

  
-Meanwhile, Walnut and Lilac went on an adventure/investigation to find the ice cream man who had mysteriously disappeared. (_It was more of Walnut roleplaying as a detective and Lilac just going with it cause it's cute._ )

  
-While that was happening, Roguefort managed to break out of their 'prison', infuriate Yogurt, stole an extremely expensive jewel that caught their eye in the spur of the moment, and accidently revealed who they were behind the mask to everyone watching all in one move.

  
-They also ran to the town center with police and guards on their tail. And a very mad Yogurt Cream with ruined hair and stained clothing.

  
-Meanwhile, Walnut (_with Lilac's help_)had figured out where the ice cream man went and bought some ice cream. (_Turns out, ice cream man was chasing a purse snatcher and left their ice cream cart unattended because they forgot.)_

  
-Walnut and Lilac then walked back to the shop, only to find that most of the wall had been blown away and one of the jewels was missing. Yogurt and Roguefort was nowhere to be seen. Walnut launched another 'investigation', questioning the locals and examining the 'crime scene' with Lilac.

  
-In the town center, a crowd had gathered and watched as Roguefort danced around the guards and policemen, kicking some and dodging them in their attempts to tackle them (_Roguefort_). Yogurt was off to the side on his floating carpet, yelling profanities and complaining about his ruined hair. After a bit of yelling, Yogurt had a brilliant idea and stopped Roguefort in their tracks by guilt tripping them, saying about how disappointed Walnut would be to find out that her dad/mom is a world renowned criminal.

  
-That split second of distraction was all it took, the guards immediately tackled Roguefort to the ground, pinning them in place. Yogurt then jumped off his carpet, a smug look on his face as he mercilessly guilt tripped Roguefort into turning themselves in. (_Yogurt & Roguefort have that typical love-hate relationship. They won't hesitate to backstab each other but would still stay friends in the end somehow. (I<strike>t's like bullying your best friend, except way more extreme</strike>_<strike>)</strike>.)


	3. Fire & Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Fire Spirit and Wind Archer's relationship is explored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on my personal headcanons (so totally not canon in any way). Both FS and Wind are guardians of the Dragon Valley and the forest respectively

-Their relationship didn't start off well, Fire Spirit lost a young dragon who ran away to the forest because some random knight mistook it for the Great Dragon (who is the evil dragon) and attacked it. The dragon burned down a part of the forest in an attempt to protect itself. Wind Archer didn't take that too well, and demanded a meeting with Fire Spirit for an explanation and compensation. The meeting didn't go well either and it ended with Fire Spirit and his dragons being banned from the forest

-Fire Spirit got kind of salty over that because technically it wasn't even his nor the dragon's fault that the forest got burned down. Fire Spirit also did not appreciate Wind Archer immediately judging him on his appearance on their meeting, (Wind Archer deemed him a threat right after seeing him.)

-After the disastrous first meeting, Fire Spirit and Wind Archer were hell bent on avoiding each other as much as possible

-Fire Spirit's saltiness evolved into full blown hatred after a few more interactions with Wind Archer and his holier than thou attitude. Wind Archer also grew to hate Fire Spirit and his laidback, careless attitude.

-Fire Spirit used to burn a few trees just to annoy slash anger Wind Archer after another meeting gone wrong.

-Wind Archer also liked to 'accidently' hit Fire Spirit with one of his blunt arrows when FS annoyed him a little too much. The arrows also almost always hits FS, much to the fire cookie's annoyance.

-Other cookies find it ironic how Fire Spirit and Wind Archer despise each other considering their elements.

-Some attempts were made by other cookies to better their relationship but it all ended in a disaster.. or a fight. Or both.

-They rekindled their relationship somewhat after getting stuck together underneath a pile of rocks when trying to save some cookies from a massive rockslide near the border of the Dragon Valley and the forest. It took the other cookies three days to get them out without severely injuring either of them or worsening the damage to the surrounding area

-After the rock slide incident, their usual interaction turned from murder attempts to mild teasing (They talked their problems out since both couldn't do anything but talk with each other while waiting underneath the rocks)

-Wind also un-banned Fire Spirit from the forest. He still won't allow him or his dragons roam around the forest without supervision though.

-The other cookies were relieved that their feud was somewhat over (no more property or landscape damage, yay.) Especially both Moonlight and Sea Fairy, who had been at the receiving end of complaints from both Wind and FS ever since they first saw each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back after being dead for two months. I blame life for my sudden inactivity ;-;
> 
> Note : Italics aren't present in the 'add ons' for this chapter because AO3 won't let me add it in. (I'm on mobile.)


	4. Roguefort & Walnut, p3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 is here yay! Enjoy the nonsense

-It was then agreed that on one end, Yogurt and everyone else will not tell Walnut about who Roguefort really was (although cruel, nobody wanted to ruin a child's innocence) and that Yogurt will find Walnut a proper family to live with. On the other end, Roguefort will have to accept their sentence and stay in jail. They are also not allowed to interact with Walnut anymore. 

-With that, Roguefort was thrown in prison and Yogurt explained to Walnut that a criminal had broken into the shop and attacked him and Blue Cheese slash Roguefort, stealing a jewel and killing Blue Cheese. Walnut was beyond devastated, and vowed to find the criminal who had killed her parent. (Walnut asked about the criminal's description but Yogurt just gave an extremely vague description before dismissing her.)

-Walnut was then given to a family and lived with them for 10 years. During those 10 years, her memory of 'Blue Cheese' had faded and she forgot what her dead but not dead parent looked like. 

-Roguefort stayed in prison for a whooping 7 years before getting sick of it and breaking out. (At that point, they were so sick of prison they didn't even care if Walnut recognized them. They regretted that decision not too long after escaping.)

-During those 10 years, Walnut had also developed a reputation for being a genius junior detective who solved many cases and mysteries, including the Midnight Howl Mystery, the Ancient Temple Mystery, and more.

-Roguefort also gained back their reputation as Phantom Bleu after their escape. Though they'd ditched the whole Phantom Bleu thing after a year or two in their comeback (costume was way too stuffy) in favor of going by 'Roguefort' instead. They still like to call themselves Phantom Bleu though, simply because it sounds more dramatic.

-Roguefort was extremely proud of Walnut when they found out that Walnut is already known as a genius detective at her age

-Walnut thinks of Roguefort as just another criminal to catch, though she was impressed by the fact that Roguefort managed to evade capture so many times even when it seemed extremely unlikely that they could escape.

-That made Walnut curious as to how Roguefort got themselves arrested 7 years ago. She looked more into it and found that they were at Yogurca causing havoc at the time of their arrest.

-Walnut was extremely concerned of this fact as it happened the day her parent was 'murdered' by a criminal who broke in and stole a jewel from her uncle Yogurt's shop. (Yogurt visits her sometimes to give Roguefort updates on her wellbeing. This gave him the 'uncle' rank.)  
Note : Yogurt begrudgingly agrees on giving updates because complicated relationships are complicated and he does not want to deal with said complications. 

-And breaking in and stealing a jewel (minus murdering someone-) is exactly what Roguefort does. She connected the dots and suspected that Roguefort was the murderer.

-This made her more vicious in her attempts to capture Roguefort and bring justice. Roguefort was caught off guard and nearly got themselves captured (again) during an intense confrontation where Walnut accused them of murdering themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, AO3 would not let me edit texts so my usual bracket-explanations aren't labeled in italics.


	5. Megastar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which DJ cookie has an alias.

-DJ was feeling a bit burned out nearing the end of their world tour. They were tired of the constant barrage of fans asking for signatures, their tightly packed schedule, the constant pressure to be better and make more music. 

-And so, they decided to take a break. Disappear for awhile. Away from the chaos of it all. Maybe get to enjoy their life a bit and actually make some music without feeling pressured.

-DJ took a walk around town (while disguised), trying to find a way to 'take a break' without disrupting the hype of their world tour. It wouldn't do for them to suddenly stop the world tour after all. 

-A fan noticed DJ walking around in their extremely poor disguise (rainbow hair wasn't exactly common) and called them out. DJ just confirmed the fan's suspicion by running away... and dropping their disguise on accident. Not soon after they have a horde of fans chasing after them. Normally, they wouldn't mind talking with fans for a while but they didn't think they could deal with a horde of fans asking them questions right now.

-DJ ran to a conveniently nearby costume shop, greeted the owner and said that they really really needed a mask or something right about now. The owner was also a fan of DJ, although thankfully not as crazy as the ones outside and agreed to their request if DJ gave them an autograph. 

-DJ agreed (one fan was better than tons of them) and tried to pay the owner for the mask. The owner declined and asked for a CD of their music instead. DJ was extremely touched and promised to mail them to the owner as they didn't have the CD on hand.

-Then they put the mask on and slowly walked out of the shop. A horde of their fans passed them, seeing them but seemingly not realizing who they were. 

-DJ was ecstatic. They could use this to their advantage.

-Cue DJ giddily walking around and talking to every cookie they see to see if anyone recognized them. No cookie did somehow.

-One day DJ went to a club to see how it would be like to party along with everyone else without having to focus on dj-ing to keep the party going

-Sadly for DJ, the dj currently in charge of dj-ing in the club was extremely bad at it. Everyone began to boo at the dj, turns out the dj wasn't actually a real dj. (Fake dj was forced into dj-ing because the real one couldn't come. God knows why the manager thought it'd be a good idea)

-The manager began panicking and calling for anyone who can somewhat dj to prevent further chaos. Pitying the manager, DJ volunteered.

-They ended up regretting volunteering right after seeing the crowd. To avoid getting caught, they tried to make their DJ-ing as different as possible from their usual style. (They had also been wanting to try out a new style for awhile, but refrained due to fear of rejection.)

-The crowd loved DJ's dj-ing. They even compared them to themselves saying, "That cookie is almost as good as DJ Cookie!". DJ laughed internally at hearing that.

-After the club session, cookies swarmed the mysterious bear masked cookie. DJ was slightly overwhelmed but they managed to escape the cookies.

-The next day, cookies began talking about the mysterious bear masked dj who saved a party. 

-Every outing DJ had since the first incident ended in them either DJ-ing in a local club (they just couldn't resist the temptation) or getting ravaged by reporters. Often both.

-The cookies named DJ's alias 'Megastar' and praised their success. Many tabloids even commented that if Megastar started to make albums, they'd beat even DJ Cookie. 

-Some fans also speculated that DJ and Megastar might be one and the same. Nobody took it too seriously though since although both have rainbow hair, their style are distinctly different from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ay, I'm still alive! Megastar has been in my notes for a while now and I decided to post it cause why the hell not?
> 
> Do keep in mind that I write exclusively on mobile since I'm too broke to afford a laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd tag this with more tags but I use AO3 on mobile and thus cannot make custom tags. Yay. I also couldn't find the tag for Walnut and Roguefort, I guess they haven't added those two in the tags yet.
> 
> Canon? Who??


End file.
